High school for heroes
by Excalibursoul
Summary: Yeah a new story with all the things I like which is going to be a lot of things so just be ready t for now


Shepard woke up from the bright light that hit her she was currently laying on her back her body sore broken and bloody. It was stiff just to move that was when the rain hit her and she looked at it with a smile on her face. Looking at the buildings the green grass and the beautiful trees. Then she began laughing after so much pain and lost she won she finally won and dying here right now wouldn't be so bad.

Sonic was currently looking at his new human body with a light blue T-shirt with a blue hoody unzipped over it and blue jeans with his patented running shoes his skin was a sort of darker shade of Cyan. With his eyes remaining the same emerald green as always.

Shadow was right behind him with a black leather jacket with some fur around the lining and a black T-shirt with his logo on it. Sporting Jeans that had rips and tears in them with his own hover shoes. His skin was a dark grey and his eyes remained the same Ruby Red colour.

Silver was with a white T-shirt and jeans so faded they looked white too with his own white fingerless gloves that had his power symbol on the back. His skin was a very light grey. All the boys hair was shaped just like their quills back when they were hedgehogs.

Silver was about to start talking when they saw the rain coming as it began to fall they began to race to get inside when Shadow heard something.

"Wait." Shadow called out.

"What is it." Silver wasn't liking the soaking he was getting.

"Listen hear that."

"Yeah now that you mention it I do." Sonic said as he zipped to where the sound was unfortunately all three boys couldn't perform the maximum amount of their skills which bummed Sonic out. 'I can only go a quarter of my max speed, Shadow can only use Chaos Spear at the moment, and Silvers down on his Psychokensis.' When he arrived he found what had to be the battered remains of a sixteen year old girl. Or it would look that way if he couldn't hear her laughing and her chest moving. "Shadow, Silver I'm going to need a hand here."

Casshern was on top of the roof of a strange building his hair and body was being soaked and his hair was matted but it felt good to him however his body underwent a change to it was smaller and less defined and his strength was cut in half. He currently wore a t-shirt with a big red C on it with jeans and steel toed boots. He had on these white gloves that he was currently testing out the texture by rubbing his hands together. Then he heard it laughing a female was laughing but where he soon found the source and leapt to investigate. Naoki was currently taking in the sights of this new world that he was in he was in his classic green hoodie and jacket with his black pants and skater shoes just adding to how harmless he looked of course it was an illusion. Rion was currently walking behind a strange black haired teen he was in his old sixteen year old body and was wearing white shirt with red sleeves and red pants. The rain didn't bother the pair although they were weakened to so they just kept walking forward it wasn't that they had a destination in mind they just went wherever. Then they heard it a girls laughter and they became curious.

Casshern had landed right where the girl was laughing startling the three boys who were there even weakened he could still shrug off the damage from the fall. They saw a teen with light brown hair blue eyes acting as if jumping from atop buildings as nothing. Sonic and Silver leapt back but Shadow was about to strike when they all heard voices coming from behind them.

"I think it's this way." The first voice called

"Yeah I think you're right." The second followed.

Two more Teens followed the first one had obsidian black hair that was neatly cropped despite the rain and steel grey eyes that briefly flashed yellow and had a big cheshire cat smile on his face. The other boy was more occupied with the wounded girl on the ground his reddish blond hair was soaked and his green eyes were concerned.

Casshern surprised them all by bending down and picking the girl up off the ground putting her a piggy back ride position and moving to the door of the strange building.

"Hey, it's rude not to introduce yourself." Naoki called out.

"Yeah and we're waiting." Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently.

"My enemies called me Casshern." Casshern sighs.

"Nice name I'm Sonic and the faker in the black jacket is Shadow and the white haired guy is Silver." Sonic beamed a smile at Casshern.

"Hump your the only faker here not me." Shadow crossed his arms.

"My name is Rion, Rion Stiener." Rion introduces himself politely.

"My enemies liked to refer to me as the Demi-fiend but you can call me Naoki."

"If we've gotten introductions out of the way how about we attend to her then we can talk." Shadow juts a thumb in Shepards direction.

V was walking down the halls looking over all the decorations the place seemed vibrant but he was curious himself if he might replace the collection he once owned in the shadow gallery. He was cut off from his thoughts when he saw a group of teens coming straight towards him. Casshern saw a man who was wearing a Guy Fawkes mask with a black wig and hat and dressed completely in black. Casshern approached him completely devoid of fear.

"Yes gentlemen." that was when Shepard moaned. "And lady to what do I owe the pleasure of such company." V looked over the other youths faces and there is everything from apprehension to concern and then theres just a bored look one has.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the infirmary is would you." Rion speaks to this strange man that oddly reminds him of Zorro.

"Ah yes I just past it follow me." V moves down a couple of doors and finally they come to a door that has a red cross on it. Nurse Red Heart was currently taking in the stock of supplies she has when the door opens and in walks a strange masked man who was followed by several teens one they were carrying a girl.

"Would be so kind as to look after this one it would appear she hurt herself." As V spoke Casshern set Shepard on one of the beds.

"Oh um who are you." Red Heart asked.

"Who, who is but the form and what I am is a man in a mask." V answers.

"We can kinda see that." Silver pipes up.

"Of course you can, I am not doubting your powers of observation I am merely stating why you would ask a masked man who he is but, please this verbal banter awards us nothing so let me say it is my great pleasure to meet you all and you may call me V." V says while taking off his hat and bowing.

"I'm Naoki." Naoki comes up and shakes V's hand.

"Casshern." Casshern tries to shake V's hand but is a little scared of shaking it to hard.

"Rion Stiener sir nice to make your acquaintance." Rion shakes V's hand.

"I'm Sonic or otherwise known as the blue blur." Sonic states with pride with a few eye rolls from Silver and Shadow.

"Silver nice to meet you." Silver says.

"Shadow." Shadow says simply.

"Well you should all be in the gym right about now." A woman with a dark shade of blue hair with blue skin and standing with some semblance of authority.

"Sorry we're kinda new here." Silver rubs the back of his head embarrassed.

"Well this should be a good way to introduce you all to the school."

The group then left nurse Red Heart with a clearly beat to hell Sera Shepard, as the group made their way to the gym they told Vice Principal Luna who they were. Sonic, Shadow and Silver were brothers opting for H. Robotnik as a last name Sonic cringed a bit at that. Casshern went with B. Boss being named after Braiking Boss was a little discomforting but Braiking was his builder. Naoki could just remember his last name barely and went with O. Kashima the O for October. Rion was J. Stiener. V introduced himself as the new drama teacher. Luna soon met up with her sister Celestia who was waiting patiently by the gym doors.

"Sister I have found these new students and teacher who claim to be new transfers." Luna greeted.

"Well I suppose that this is a good way to introduce them to the rest of the school." Celestia smiled at the group they all returned the gesture.

Celestia and Luna then proceeded on stage where all the students immediately started to pay attention to them. "I want to congratulate you all on the wonderful work your doing and hope that our Music Festival is just as successful as the fall formal without any unfortunate incidents." With that said everyone threw a glare at Sunset Shimmers direction who was making herself as small as possible. "Now I have some good news some new students just transferred along with a new drama teacher let them feel welcome." There were some murmurs over it and then.

Sunset looked at the stage curiously, "I wasn't informed of any new students coming to Canterlot."

"Could be a last minute sort of deal." Applejack looked up at the stage.

"Well they get to see how truly awesome I am." Rainbow beamed.

"I wonder if they like cake oh wait that's silly but that must mean they're lonely so I'll have to throw them a party." Pinkie smiled brightly.

"I hope their nice." Fluttershy squeaked.

"Our first student is Casshern B. Boss." Casshern proceeded to the stage where everyone looked at the strange teen.

"Wow talk about gorgeous." Sunset noted how Casshern was like a statue his features all seemed to make him appear as the perfect adonis.

"Naoki O. Kashima." Naoki went up and stood next to Casshern there seemed to be a darkness radiating off the of him he gave a wolfish grin that sent a shiver down everyones back.

"Rion J. Stiener." Rion went up and took his place on the other side of Casshern he to radiated energy though it was different and smiled pleasantly letting them all calm themselves Fluttershy was shaken at what Naoki's dark smile did.

"Sonic H. Robotnik." Sonic stood next to Naoki and smiled a big grin and waved friendly at everyone catching Rainbow looking at him he gave her a thumbs up causing her to blush.

"Oh it is on now blue boy hope you can keep up."

"Shadow H. Robotnik." Shadow came up with a roll of his eyes and a brief ghost of a smile on his face. "Seems somebody is a hard worker might need some extra help around the farm." Applejack was making note of Shadows muscles.

"Silver H. Robotnik." Silver came up and stood next to Sonic he caught Rarity looking at him and gave a small blush while rubbing the back of his head. Rarity noticed and had a dreamy look about her. Sonic and Applejack noticed the two looking at each other.

"And lastly the new drama teacher Mr. V." V made a grand entrance by throwing a smoke pellet and appearing centre stage. "Greetings young ladies and gentlemen I hope that we may all celebrate a good November the 5th." Everyone was surprised at the new teacher and were curious about November the 5th.

Sonic was the first to jump off stage and began to proceed to the back of the gym where he noticed Rainbow Dash everyone minus V who had left to the Drama room, were a close second. "Caught my brother looking at a girl in this direction." Sonic smiled.

"Sonic don't." Silver caught up and was giving Sonic a pleading look.

"Oh my darling you look simply wonderful." Rarity got up.

"Oh uh thanks." Silver smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh just you…." That's as far as Sonic got before Shadow put a hand over his mouth and flashed another ghost of a smile in Silvers direction. He noted Silver had already gone through a lot and was currently still healing from what happened to Blaze so he decided to let Silver be happy for the moment then Sonic could tease him.

"Looking after your brothers now." Applejack smiled at Shadow while Sonic was turning purple.

"It's a full time job believe me." Shadow gave a small smile of his own.

"Um I don't think he can breathe." Sunset pointed at Sonic and Shadow let him go gasping for air.

"Shadow what is… Hey don't tell me you like her do you?" Shadow looked surprised at the implication Sonic had made Applejack gave a small blush but quickly shook her head.

"Sonic not one word or I will be giving you a one way flight to the moon." Shadow cracked his knuckles which Sonic sweat dropped.

Casshern merely sat right next to Sunset Shimmer who looked at the teen as if he had lost all common sense and she wasn't alone as the entire student body looked at him in a similar fashion. Naoki sat in between Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and smiled an honest friendly one at the two girls which they both smiled back Pinkie a very big grin and Fluttershy a small delicate one. "Well now that we're all over here I guess we should at least ask for their names as not to appear rude." Rion sat next to Fluttershy.

"I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest most awesome student around." Rainbow beamed.

"Is she always like this." Shadow asked Applejack.

"I'm Sonic the fastest thing alive and way past cool." Sonic's own boast made Applejack give Shadow a really look who's talking.

"Good point names Shadow ignore him it's what I always do." Sonic gave an indignant hey to Shadow's reply.

"Ah'm Applejack and I do like making new friends." Applejack began to shake Shadow's hand.

"Silver nice to meet you all." Silver smiled.

"Such a lovely name you have their darling I'm Rarity." Rarity started toying a little with his hair.

"Rarity sounds like a real pretty name." Silver caused both him and Rarity to blush.

"Casshern it is good to meet you." Casshern's words sounded uncertain.

"Casshern what kind of cake do you like to eat." Pinkie asked.

"I've never eaten cake before." Cassherns words had a car skidding to a crash as everyone just blinked.

"What how can you never have had cake before well I am going to find out your favourite or my name isn't Pinkie Pie." Pinkie burst out.

"That is a bit odd Cas but then again I'm an odd one myself names Naoki." Naoki smiled at Fluttershy.

"Um my name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy said so quietly only Casshern and Naoki could here.

"Pleased to meet you Fluttershy." Naoki lightly tapped Fluttershy's back and caused her to squeak.

"My name is Rion but I guess you could have guessed it from the introductions." Rion smiled at the group.

"Well it's good to meet you." Sunset smiled at the strange teen.

Luna suddenly walked up to the group that had the strange young males socializing with Sunset and the mane five. "You certainly didn't waste anytime making friends."

"What can I say making friends is something I'm good at." Sonic smiled.

"Anyways Sunset Shimmer would mind if we had a word in private." Luna looks in Sunsets direction.

"Alright." Sunset begins to walk off.

"Hey wait." Rion quickly grabs her wrist letting it go when she turns around. "Would you mind showing us around later." Luna quirked an eyebrow but said nothing and smiled a little as she walked away with Sunset Shimmer in tow.

Spitfire came upon the strange group with Soarin and Flash Sentry. "Didn't know we were getting some new talent otherwise we would have prepared better." Spitfire smiles at them. "Oh hey there Rainbow wanted to talk to you and Applejack and see if you could join the team again."

"Sorry Spitfire I'm a little tied up at the moment." Rainbow smiled at her friend and fellow sports lover. "Where are others in the team."

"I forgot again sorry, as for the others well Bulk is getting an operation and Dearpy crashed into a tree again and is in the hospital." Spitfire sighed

"But that means there's just you three." Rainbows look of concern was matched by everyone nearby.

"I know Dash which means we're going to have to forfeit."

"Well count me in." Sonic smiled.

"Well someone has to make sure you don't screw up." Shadow walked up to Spitfire.

"I think I'll have some fun as well." Naoki shut his eyes and gave a small smile.

"Thanks guys." Soarin smiled a big grin on his face.

"Alright calm down you pie freak." Flash earned a glare Soarin.

"Pie." Casshern raised an eyebrow.

"We have so much work to do with you." Applejack sighed.

"Not big on eating sweets is he." Spitfire smiled.

"Ah he's just never tried it before but I'll bet he'll love them once he does." Naoki looked at his phone for a minute. "Well would you look at that she's awake."

"Who is?" Fluttershy was currently looking over Naoki's shoulder.

"A strange girl we found on the lawn of this place we should probably go talk to her." Silver looked in Naoki's direction.

"Yeah I kind of want some answers well guys lets go check on her." Naoki got up and headed for the door.

"Darling I hope you don't mind if we tag along." Rarity was right next to Silver in a flash.

"Sure more the merrier." Naoki flashed them all another friendly smile.

With that the teens headed for the door as everyone watched them leave spitfire was looking at the strange boys with curiosity. "They're a strange bunch."

"I'll say that guy Naoki is kind of creepy but, I'm glad he's willing to help." Soarin had a shiver run down his spine.

"Well at least we can get back to practice." Flash sighed.

As everyone was currently walking down the halls they finally made it the infirmary where the strange girl was indeed awake and reading a book. Shepard was currently lost in the book that she almost didn't here her guests arrive. "You know something Garrus was right hospitals really are no fun to fight through." Shepard smiled at the group a few of them had strange skin colours she'd ask about it later.

Naoki started chuckling at the joke. "Guess we'd know something about that anyways what's your name."

Shepard was having trouble though recalling anything but her name at least her first was Cassandra everything else was fuzzy. "It's Cassandra Storm." she didn't know why she said Storm was her last name it just felt right for the here and now considering it was just to hard to concentrate.

"Okay but who's Garrus." Silver asked.

"I can't remember I think he was a friend but everything is fuzzy." Shepard gave a pained look.

"You were concussed it would be impossible for you to recall every detail but do try okay." Shadow encouraged.

"Just a lot of death and war sorry not really wanting to remember some of it." Shepard looked out the window.

"Alright but why don't we let you rest for a spell you know get your strength back." Applejack was about to get everybody else to leave.

"Are you kidding me I'm bored out of my skull here I'm going to go stir crazy if I don't find something to do soon." Shepard began to get out of bed only to have Rarity and Fluttershy.

"You are in no shape darling to be going anywhere as of yet." Rarity was still trying to wrestle Storm back down.

"What about the book you were reading." Fluttershy asked.

"What this I must have read this one a thousand times already." Shepard held up the Odyssey.

"Well why don't we get you started on the Daring Doo collection that alleviate the boredom right." Rainbow could understand Storm's need to get out of bed having suffered her own injuries.

"Alright but I will tell you all this much I will get out of this bed one of these days." Cassandra smiled.

"Heh we'll see princess." Sonic flashed a grin at her.

"Oh you did not just call me that for that one your going down." Cassandra gained a predatory look to her.

"So a what a race then."

"Nah how about full contact sparing." To that Shadow smiled okay so Cassandra was a little different but nice.

"Uh AJ." Big MacIntosh stepped inside the infirmary. "Oh sorry ma'am didn't mean to interrupt."

"Ah no worries." Shepard waved him closer.

"The cider's out back." Big Mac whispered to AJ.

"Need some help with that." Shadow smiled as he heard what was just said.

"I can handle it all by myself." Applejack looked at Shadow with stubbornness in her eyes as quickly left with Shadow right behind her until they made it to where they had the cider that had to be unloaded off of a truck and it looked like a mountain Applejack gulped.

"You sure you don't want SOME help." Shadow let the some hang because saying Applejack needed a lot of help would have hurt her pride a little.

"Well maybe some wouldn't be so bad."

"Alright we'll start on the back section and when we get near the front I'll hand you the crates and you take them inside sound like a plan."

"Right thanks sugar cube."

"Heh don't worry about it."

Down in the Drama room V was currently cleaning up and could not believe the rare finds he acquired a poster to both the original King Kong and Gojira along with the movie collection Count of Monte Cristo and Gone with the Wind and others. Then he heard something it sounded like a little boys voice. Coming around a corner it was a little boy in deed with white skin, pink hair and kind blue eyes. Dressed in a white t-shirt and pants with a pair of brown shoes on the poor kid was crying.

"Are you hurt." V asked and the kid looked up and shivered a little.

"Um no." The child said.

"Good now why don't you introduce yourself."

"I'm Unico." Unico said quietly.

"You may call me V, tell me Unico would you like to watch the Count of Monte Cristo."

"Okay does it end happily."

"Only as happy as they could ever make it." With that V put the video in the player and flipped on the television.

"Alright skittles lets see you jam." Sonic and Rainbow Dash were currently trying to outdo each other in guitar rock off Dash was slightly more talented then Sonic right now.

"Oh for that blue boy I'm going to make you eat those words." Rainbow smiled and started playing Layla.

Sonic went with Voodoo Chile as they both began to pick up the tempo with they're respective tools they began to transform. Rainbow Dash grew a pair of blue feathery wings with her hair becoming longer as to resemble a tail and equine ears. Sonics ears became more hedgehog like while his hair became far more quill like. When they looked at each other they immediately stopped and stared.

"Rainbow you look different a good kind of different don't get me wrong but why do you look so much like equine."

"Me what about you blue boy you look like a hedgehog."

"Wait I do." Sonic looked at his reflection and then shot a thumbs up. "Way past cool hang on." Sonic zipped to the other side of the room and back in a matter of seconds. "Alright full strength." The transformations only lasted a few more seconds before both he and Dash turned back to normal. "And just like that the magic is gone."

"Wait can your brothers do that as well." Rainbow strapped her guitar to her back.

"Lets find out race ya." Sonic took off

"You're on." Rainbow bolted after him.

Silver was currently helping Rarity out gathering some supplies to help her with her work at the boutique with which he didn't really mind in fact he was enjoying her company when Sonic came running up with Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Silver know how to play any instruments?" Sonic finally skidded to a halt.

"Yes the violin and the drums why Sonic?" Silver quirked an eyebrow.

"Know if Shadow does as well?"

"He did say he practiced on the bass and the guitar why are asking?"

"Just head to the music room okay and quick."

"Can Rarity come as well." Silver looked over at Rarity.

"Sure thing bro." Sonic took off to find Shadow next.

"Sorry guess I should have asked if you wanted to go at all." Silver blushed.

"Oh my darling of course." Rarity pecked Silver on the cheek.

Pinkie was currently with Casshern having him try out different cupcakes with which Casshern did enjoy them his favourite had to be the ones with chocolate chips. When Rainbow ran in and stopped in front of them.

"Hey Cas nice to see you again Pinkie there's something cool that's going to happen come with me to the music room." Rainbow ran out of the room quickly leaving the two teens in confused state before they proceeded to the music room. Rion noticed them and decided to follow he was about to try some of Pinkie's cooking from the sounds of things she made some pretty nice sweets.

Sonic and Rainbow finally made it over to Shadow and Applejack who were still unloading the cider from the back of a truck. When they came over Shadow took notice.

"What is it Sonic." Shadow noticed how out of breath Sonic was.

"Got something important to show you." Sonic got closer.

"Yeah AJ come one." Rainbow approached Applejack

"Oh not this again this better not be another one of those all you eat chilli dogs buffet you dragged me to last time." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Dash last time you took me to one of your pie eating contests I still got nightmares of it." Applejack shuddered.

"Come on this is important." Sonic sighed he forgot how hard headed Shadow could be.

"Alright but we're holding you personally responsible if this another bust." Applejack crossed her arms as Shadow nodded.


End file.
